


【主教扎】夏天就不能拉手手嘛

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU是想要时时刻刻牵手的音乐家。（文中好像有几次刹车
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 5





	【主教扎】夏天就不能拉手手嘛

0

科洛雷多发现他的男孩最近添了个新毛病。

也不能算是个毛病，顶多了，算是个小习惯，——随时牵手手。

准确的说，是沃尔夫冈什么时候都想要拉着他的手，拉哪里也不拘着，十指相扣可以、普通牵手可以、单单拉着手指头也可以，总之必须至少要有个指节被音乐家勾着。

1

从什么时候开始的呢？爱人之间牵个手似乎也没什么必要每次都写个备忘录记事本，于是当科洛雷多意识到沃尔夫冈有这个习惯的时候，已经是明显得不能再明显的了。

上个星期音乐家刚刚完成安可，幕布落下，科洛雷多在下场门接到蹦到他怀里的人，给个亲亲准备陪他回后台换衣服，就走这几步路也要拉着手。

刚结束演出的沃尔夫冈还是一副兴奋的模样，叽叽喳喳有点聒噪，一会夸夸今天的竖笛一会又开始嫌弃进错拍的小提琴首席，情绪激动了就怼两句在乐章之间鼓掌的古典音乐“观众”。

科洛雷多没多想，松了手去整理他衣领，被松了手的人停下说话，侧头瞪着科洛雷多，一脸不可置信，又把自己的手伸到对方面前，“松什么手啊你？？”

科洛雷多内心闪过一丝丝诧异，表面丝毫不显，从善如流地抓起面前的小爪子拉到嘴边亲亲，“刚说回家想吃什么水果来着？”

没意识到被岔开话题的小傻子又快活起来，晃悠着牵着的手，闪瞎了后面抱着抱得动的乐器的一群演奏家，“你老年痴呆啊，奇异果，不要果切我要用勺子吃……”

2

凡事都是这样，心里存下这个疑问，开了这个头，以后的桩桩件件都必将加深心底的疑惑。

上半年尾巴了，两人忙到四脚朝天没办法看完整场的话剧，只看上半场又强迫症似的难受，看个动画电影也算忙里偷闲充当约会。灯暗下来屏幕开始闪过近期电影预告，沃尔夫冈戴好3D眼镜，一手抱着爆米花桶另一只手特自然地就朝着科洛雷多裤子口袋摸过去了，刻意压低了声音，“手机手机，手机给我交出来。”

电影院里，准确的说是不管哪里，只要是两人一起看电影，沃尔夫冈都会没收随时打算接电话处理公务、回邮件安排日程的科洛雷多的手机，一个都不给留，按照音乐家的话说，“你这样和在演奏会上玩手机的人有什么区别，不，你这个更恶意，黑暗中的亮光简直和演奏时铃声响了有一拼。”

科洛雷多拉过调皮鬼停在他腹部下方的手，并不打算在这里和他计较，又引导着帮他从口袋里摸出部手机来，调了静音，沃尔夫冈把手机费劲巴拉地塞进新买的LOEWE Puzzle，——这倒霉的19年春夏新款也就将将能塞进个最大号iPad，然而沃尔夫冈已经往里面硬填了一个超薄笔记本、好几条巧克力以及两袋番茄草莓泥（包装上是钢铁侠的那一款，意想不到的好味道）。

科洛雷多仿佛在眼前看见一排“前方你家孩子要拉手预警”，果不其然，小孩就算没有手吃爆米花也要去寻对方的手十指相扣。

看个动画片，遇上了反派都能感觉到那边吓得一抽抽，科洛雷多觉得好笑，但还是把相扣的手紧了紧，又使坏用拇指划他汗湿的手心。被逗的小朋友抽出手来，滑到他大腿上蹭蹭掌心，蹭完了稍微使上力气拍了他一下，拍完又把手递回去。

科洛雷多没心思看电影也并不其实感兴趣，随时注意着沃尔夫冈随着大屏幕明明暗暗的脸，看他抹了发胶还是有不听话垂下的发丝，看他因为电影里坏人得到惩治而展开的稚气笑脸，看他的高颧骨他的漂亮鼻梁他的可爱嘴唇，

——可真好看。

3

在床上也是如此，年长的恋人坏得很，动作不紧不慢的，逗得男孩难受了，哼哼唧唧外带骂骂咧咧地收回圈在爱人脖颈的手去扯自己的裤子，显得有点可爱的着急。

两手被科洛雷多捉回来压在头顶上方，又被那位健身狂魔用一只手制住了，科洛雷多接着自己的动作。

科洛雷多千算万算，算到男孩会坏脾气地蹬腿踹人、算到男孩会张嘴试图咬他肩膀，却漏下了新习惯，——沃尔夫冈边骂人边把被压住的手往自己手心里送。科洛雷多愣了一秒就被小混蛋钻了空子，音乐家借着身高优势把虚虚圈着他的人推翻俯身压了上去。

科洛雷多倒是笑了出来，小白猫被惹急啦。什么体位倒是不重要，只是再不抓紧怕是要被挠了。

话说回来，小白猫腰疼也是活该，谁让他结束之后还用软软的气音小声伏在他身上在科洛雷多耳旁一边舔一边喘，“还要。希罗，我还要。”

——当然，多别扭也得用手掌攥住了男人的大拇指。

4

至于到底为什么拥有了这样的习惯，从何时开始，又会在何时结束，这些问题的答案我们都没有得到，可是这又有什么关系呐。

夏天到了，就不能一直拉着手嘛？

就不，就要一直一直拉着。

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关】  
> 这才几篇啊我搬运得有点累。  
> 是七月初的小甜饼，好像是因为和亲爱的去看动画电影，想到的，爱宠大机密2，可能是。然后还没有英语版本，我就开始乱翻译成英语，emm嘿。  
> 然后大概就这样，没啥了，诶，不对啊，这个时候我应该沉迷哪吒？算了我不想了。  
> 想去做个饭然后吃饭饭，虽然胖了，但是还是要吃饭饭去。现在是美国东海岸时间，19:38，三月二十二日，周日。


End file.
